All Ends Well For Now
by Airi 65
Summary: The team made their way to high school...however they won't believe the hardships that come along with it...
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!** **I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team, nor do I own the characters. I just like to write.**

Please comment, subscribe and favorite! Flames are allowed to critique my work!

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

It was another they at Shuggazoom as the monkeys happen to get ready for their first day at Shuggazoom High. Gibson wanted the monkeys to be prepared for anything, so he inducted them into the school. He used a machine he made last week to put them in human form. A warm glow of sunshine appeared through the Super Robot as the first monkey awoke.

"RINGGG" Nova's alarm clock sounded. She was startled and fell off the bed.

"Owwww…"she yelled. Nova's golden hair fell down on her back. Nova was going to be the most popular and prettiest girl in her human form.

She stepped into the bathroom to get ready. Then she put a yellow shirt on and combed her hair. Nova looked wonderful, she ran downstairs. It was her turn to make breakfast sadly.

The next monkey to wake up was Sprx-77 otherwise known as Sprx. He arose from his bed, his red hair glowed as he awoke angrily.

"Why, must Gibson make us do this crap? Look, it's only seven o'clock. I should see if anyone else I awake. But I should get ready first", said Sprx.

Sprx groggily put on his red button down shirt and skinny jeans after brushing his teeth and using the bathroom. He combed his hair; he looked like the perfect match for Nova.

"Nova.." he thought. She was one of the prettiest girl he ever seen. However, he wondered if the same feelings for him contained inside her.

Sprx made race to the kitchen after catching the wonderful scent of pancakes. There, he saw his two most favorite things in his life. His eyes came upon beautiful Nova and a plate filled with food. His mouth water at the site of these two delicious things.

"Sprx!"Nova said handing him the plate of goodies. "Pay attention!" she yelled.

Down the slide thing came Antuari, Gibson, Chiro, and Otto.

"Good morning", they all said with book bags on.

"Good Moring", replied Sprx and Nova.

Otto went head first to reach the bacon, he loved bacon. As, Otto inhaled everything, the rest of the team were talking about their new day of school.

"I can't wait to meet new people at this new school", said Otto.

"Remember to keep your covers, we don't want to seem suspicious", said Gibson angrily.

"Remember to record their way of life", said Antuari.

They left out the Super Robot, to their new adventure.


	2. The School Day of Misery

**Airi 65: Thank you all for commenting! I shall make another chapter using the support of you people! Sorry for the lateness! Had to travel with no computer!**

**I still do not own Super Robot Monkey team nor the characters!**

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins

The team stepped into Shugazoom High. They were amazed at the amount of students were walking up the steps and down. To their left they saw a nerd get a wedgie. This frightened Gibson, was already pulling up his pants and running to their homeroom. The team followed Gibson as they pasted by places they would fit into. Otto pasted a mechanical club, Sprx pasted an Aviation Class, Nova passed a Martial Art Club, and Antauri passed a mediation class. The team was excited and finally reached their homeroom.

Nova sat down by a blond boy, he winked at her. She was disgusted and turned away slowly. Sprx glared at the boy until he looked away. A group of girls started staring at Sprx as they giggled. He didn't seem to notice but Nova certainly did. She turned to her desk filled with anger. Gibson had gotten threating looks from others. Otto had already made new friends and Antauri was just being cool.

The teacher had finally arrived, "Good Moring class! I am Mrs. Elite (**I know lame name)** . Today we will be learning about Integrated Algebra. Gibson was already copying down notes while everyone dozed off.

The bell finally rang for lunch and all the students raced down to the cafeteria. The team stepped into the classroom and looked around. There were so many people covering the tables.

"Let's spilt up, we will cover more ground", said Gibson.

Nova decided to sit by a group of girls. Sprx followed her as some creepy girls started flirting with him.

"So how was your day so far at this new school", asked one of the girls while twirling her hair.

Sprx was not paying attention he was to busy watching Nova as some guys walked up to her.

"Hey sweetheart, you want to come to our side of the table", asked one of the goons.

Sprx ran to where they were standing and got in front of Nova.

"NO SHE WILL NOT!", Sprx said defensibly.

"Thanks Sprx", Nova said blushing while trying to conceal it.

"You should be more careful in this human school. Look at Gibson, he is already getting bullied. I mean some humans are cruel here", said Sprx.

"I know, I am beginning to think this trip has been a bust", said Nova sighing.

Otto came up suddenly.

"Nova, Sprx! Gibson is going to get beat up by a tough looking guy! Hurry!" yelled Otto.

Nova and Sprx started running with Gibson to the stairway with Antauri following behind. Finally, they reached Gibson at the stairway. He was being corned by a man with orange hair. As the man turned around the team gasped.

It was… It was….

**Airi 65: Find out who it was in the Third Chapter! However, I think you might know!**


	3. He Has Returned!

**Airi 65: Thank you all for commenting and helping me with me grammar! I want to finish my story because my friends are going to kill me! Here is chapter 3! Enjoy! I still do not own Super Robot Monkey Team.**

The man with orange turned around slowly but he suddenly grinned.

"My team. I just had to tell Gibson here that I changed. The Skeleton tried to corrupt me once more and I finally ran away. However, he already changed me into this new body the Mandarin Homo Sapien.", said Mandarin still grinning.

The team did not speak for several minutes in complete awe.

"Mandarin", Antauri finally spoke. "We appreciate you telling us this but we may not believe you", said Antauri trying to sense his dark aura which he could not find.

"You already fooled us once, not again", said Nova.

"My dear Nova, you should believe. I thought we were close, you should see that I am no longer the person I once have been", said Mandarin sighing.

"I don't believe it", said Otto eyeing him while being confused.

"We were once best friends Otto, my closet companion. We can do that again Otto if you just believe in me. Just let me prove to you that I have changed, I will show you. Give me a second chance.", said Mandarin pleading.

"Team, Group Discussion", said Chiro as they huddled together in the corner.

"Should we give him a second-chance?" asked Chiro.

"Everyone should be able to have a second chance", said Gibson"

"And besides we could surveillance him and see what he's up to", said Nova.

"We shouldn't get close to him though, remember the last time", said Sprx.

"Let's give him the chance, but if he does anything harmful we may strike", said Antuari.

"Okay team!" said Chiro.

The group turned around.

"Fine! We will give you the chance, on one condition. You have to nice to everyone around including us", said Chiro.

"I told you I changed! I shall not harm anyone like I used to!" said Mandarin gleefully.

"Well, see ya!" said Chiro. The group turned around to leave.

"Wait! You want spend partial time together in a certain location?" said Mandarin.

"You mean hang out?" said Chiro unamused.

"Yes of course!" said Mandarin.

"Welllll..errr…fine", said Chiro.

"Chiro, do you know what you're doing?" said Nova whispering.

"Ya, least we have an eye on him", said Chiro.

"Then, tomorrow after school", said Mandarin leaving.

The bell rang and the hyper force ran to their next Italian class. They climbed up the stairs and went to the door where Mrs. Ichigo was standing.  
"Ciao il classe!" said Mrs. Ichigo.

Sprx put his head down and groaned, he did not understand anything. (**Nothing against Italian, I learn it myself)**

_4 MORE HOURS OF SPRX'S ENDLESS BOREDOM_

The bell rang, and the team stepped out of the classroom.

"Finally, that's over", said Sprx.

"I thought it was good", said Nova.

"Yes, it was at most interesting", said Gibson.

The team stepped out of the building and made their way home but they we stopped by screaming girls running up to Chiro and Sprx.

"Now ladies, take your time", said Chiro clearly enjoying himself.

"Ya we're not going anywhere", said Sprx.

The rest of the grouped eye rolled and made their home. However, they did not see the woman made out of metal lurking behind a tree watching with anger….


	4. The Woman of Metal

**CHAPTER 4 IS UP! **

**Airi 65: Didn't get any reviews…I was so depressed**

**I tried to make more pairings thanks to some reviewers! **

**Please review and flame to help my work!**

Chiro and Sprx finally caught up to the monkey team. Eventually…..

"Hey guys", said Chiro.

"We finally made it back", said Sprx as they walked to the Super Robot.

The Super Robot was their home, they used it for fighting. However, only few know that the Super Robot actually has a mind of its own.

"How did you escape?" said Otto wondering.

"We hopped in a bush-", said Chiro.

"and waited until they were gone", said Sprx finishing his sentence.

"Well, good for you now let's get in the robot", said Nova clearly annoyed.

The team went inside the robot single file and gasped to see what was before them.

"CHIRO! HOW COULD YOU WALK WITH THOSE BRATS?!" said the woman made of metal.

"Jinmay, I can explain!" said Chiro trembling.

"I just leave to search for my family and when I come back you're surrounded by girls!" said Jinmay.

"They were some weird girls from school", said Chiro trying to get her to her senses.

"Hmph", said Jinmay.

"How about we turn you human? Then, you could watch Chiro at school", said Gibson trying to end the screaming.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gibson", said Chiro worried.

"I think it's a great idea Gibson", said Jinmay getting really pissed.

"Then drink this potion!" said Gibson pulling it out of the cupboard.

Jinmay took the glass of purple liquid and gulped it down.

Her body suddenly became flesh and her thick pink hair became waist length.

"Oh my god", said Chiro.

"Jinmay, you look awesome!" said Otto.

"Come on, Jinmay I'll get you some clothes", said Nova grabbing her hand and racing up stairs.

"Well, this could be interesting", said Sprx.

"I hope this turns out well", said Chiro.

"We have are going to induct her into the highschool", said Gibson.

"Yes", said Antuari. "She could be a help to the misson".

The Hyper force then prepared for the next day.

**Airi 65: I finally am going to use Chinmay! Yayyyy!**

**The meeting with Mandarin is in the next chapter! What will he do to the Hyper force or more importantly Sprx and Nova! Stay tuned for the fifth chapter! **

**Review, Message, or Favorite!**


End file.
